Casa
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Si espera un poco más, volverá a su hogar. Algún día.


**Título: **Casa**  
><strong>**Cantidad de Palabras: **2.029  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Escrito para** luffymccormick** en el intercambio navideño de **minivicios** en LJ.

**Advertencia: **- Posibles spoilers del final del manga y de la secuela.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tokyo Ghoul y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ishida Sui y a Shueisha._

* * *

><p>Lo último que vio Kaneki fue una luz blanca que se convirtió en roja; luego, verde; después cambiaría a azul y finalmente se convertiría en naranja, para luego desaparecer. Cuando la luz se fue, escuchó voces, risas y alguien que lo llamaba: "Kaneki… Kaneki… ¡Kaneki!", la voz repetía su nombre y luego alguien ponía sus manos en sus hombros. No sentía nada más, sólo las manos sobre sus hombros y un dolor punzante en su pecho que comenzaba a extenderse hacia el resto de su cuerpo.<p>

—¿Adivina qué? —dijo la voz. Kaneki la reconoció inmediatamente; nunca olvidaría la voz de Hide, jamás—. ¡Puedes volver! ¡A casa! ¿No te parece genial?

Casa.  
>¿Dónde era su casa?<p>

Quizá era Anteiku, dónde había encontrado una pequeña luz en su camino; quizá la casa de su tía donde lo mejor que tenía era una cama y el recuerdo de los libros de su padre; o la casa de su madre, donde la había visto marchitarse hasta desaparecer. Tal vez su casa era otro lugar, uno oscuro y silencioso, donde sus ojos aún estuvieran cerrados; ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, totalmente inconscientes de la realidad.

¿Dónde era su casa?

_Casa_, pensó. Sintió un movimiento, como si alguien lo cargara, las manos en sus hombros desaparecieron y luego escuchó el sonido de un motor y voces masculinas, "Arima-san", llamaba una de ellas; Kaneki volvió a preguntarse dónde estaba su casa y cuánto tardaría en llegar.  
>Quería sentir la calidez, la calma, el silencio; sentarse en algún cómodo rincón con un libro en una mano y una taza de chocolate caliente en la otra y leer; volver a transportarse a otros mundos, ver lo que había visto su padre alguna vez y, si era posible, llegar a conocerlo un poco más.<p>

—Ya vamos a llegar —comentó Hide de nuevo y desde algún lugar de la oscuridad, Kaneki lo buscó. Extendió sus manos hasta que le dolieron y desde su garganta brotó un sonido gutural, que pretendía ser el nombre de su amigo. Estiró y estiró sus brazos, pero todo era oscuridad, quería tocar algo, lo que fuera; algo que le diera una señal que estaba cerca de su casa, su tan anhelado hogar. Y en vez de Hide y su risa contagiosa, sus hombros delgados y su espalda un poco encorvada, encontró algo más.

—Kaneki-kun —. Una voz femenina, delicada y suave, un aroma a flores y sangre y el suave roce de las puntas de un largo cabello contra su rostro—. Kaneki-kun, ¿cómo se siente morir? —. Kaneki se sacudió violentamente, no estaba buscando a Rize, quería a Hide, quería ir a su casa, no quería estar allí; estaba confundido, perdido y dolorido, ¿dónde estaba su casa?

—Ya casi —dijo de nuevo Hide y Kaneki intentó buscarlo de nuevo, escuchó un gruñido saliendo desde su propia garganta y trató de encontrar su voz para hablarle—. Aguanta un poco más, sólo un poco.

Justo cuando Hide acababa de hablar, escuchó otras voces masculinas y luego unas puertas de metal que se abrían, ¿era ésa su casa? Pero su casa no era fría y el sonido del metal sólo provenía de la estufa y los utensilios de cocina; y en su casa definitivamente no podría existir el sonido que escuchaba, como de las máquinas a las que había estado conectado durante su estadía en el hospital hacia mucho, mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Su casa tampoco se sentía como una placa de metal duro y frío en su espalda, ni los cables de plástico, tampoco la aguja que atravesaba su brazo y mucho menos la textura de una máscara de oxígeno en su rostro. No era tampoco el bisturí ni la voz de Arima dando instrucciones, tampoco alguien con acento alemán explicando algo en complicadas palabras.

Nada de eso era _casa_.

Su casa era de tamaño mediano, quizá ubicada en lo más lejano de algún paraje campestre, hecha de madera, con dos pisos, una sala, un comedor, varias habitaciones y una chimenea encendida durante los días de invierno. También era el trinar de las aves durante las tibias mañanas y los ladridos de un perro; su casa era el aroma del pan recién horneado, su cama suave, blanda y fresca, donde se acostaba cada noche y soñaba con universos que sólo existían detrás de cada página. Era también las visitas de sus amigos; la risa de Hide, el tono molesto de Touka, la voz tranquila de Yoshimura mientras preparaba café, la inflexión neutral de Yomo mientras conversaba con Uta e Itori, Hinami diciéndole que le explicara algo en uno de sus libros, Nishiki gruñendo maldiciones, Irimi observándolo todo en silencio, Koma contando historias de tiempos pasados, Roma disculpándose por haber cometido una torpeza, Banjou sentado justo detrás de Ichimi, Sante y Jiro, evitando ver las escenas de una película de terror y chillando escandalosamente cuando veía alguna escena tenebrosa.

Ahí estaba su casa, con las personas que ha conocido y aquéllas a las que se ha acostumbrado, incluso Tsukiyama, murmurando palabras en idiomas desconocidos, con su vestuario estrafalario y sus exagerados ademanes.

—Sólo un poco más —dijo Hide. El metal en su espalda desapareció, los tubos y cables también; la máscara fue reemplazada por una mordaza de un material fuerte y flexible, sus manos atadas con varios nudos y alguien le ordenó que se quedara quieto.  
>—¿Dónde? —preguntó Kaneki al fin encontrando su voz—, ¿dónde está mi casa?<br>—No te preocupes —respondió Hide—, puedes encontrarla donde menos pienses.  
>—Pero, ¿dónde? —. Kaneki quería seguridad, comodidad; lo que había perdido después de que se había despertado con los órganos de Rize trasplantados en su cuerpo.<br>—Sólo un poco más —le respondió Hide y Kaneki volvió a estirar las manos, con la intención de encontrarlo, abrazarlo, pedirle perdón por nunca haberle dicho la verdad; Kaneki sólo había querido cuidarlo, protegerlo de un mundo que jamás podría habitar, porque Hide era demasiado bueno para saber todo eso, demasiado amable para soportarlo.

—Kaneki-kun —escuchó, una voz masculina, profunda, que parecía estar al borde del delirio; sintió el olor a sangre y a medicina, la misma que le habían inyectado aquélla vez—, no sabes cuánto me he divertido viéndote.

Sin previo aviso, algo cortó su espalda y Kaneki gritó. Tan alto como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, intentó desatar los nudos, pedir ayuda; pero nada funcionó.

—Ya deberías saber que gritar no funciona —le repite la voz profunda, Yamori—, podrías contar, sabes que eso te sirve. ¿Cuánto es mil menos siete?

La voz de Kaneki al dar la respuesta fue débil, se sintió a sí mismo agachar la cabeza y seguir contando. Escuchó a Hide hablando en el fondo de sus recuerdos, diciéndole que esperara, que muy pronto volvería a casa. Kaneki quería responderle, decirle que quería volver a casa, pero que no sería posible; todo era demasiado para él, estaba cansado, quería irse y no saber nada más de ghouls, ni Aogiri, ni de nadie. Lo único que quería era hablar con Hide, con su mejor amigo.

—Kaneki —. No era ni Rize ni Yamori; era Hide—, un poco más, ya casi estás allí. Puedes hacerlo.

Kaneki creyó ver su blanca sonrisa, dándole ánimo, el brazo en su hombro diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, sintió el olor de las hamburguesas que comían casi cada tarde, el café que compartían en Anteiku. Y siguió contando, el susurro de los números se convirtió en la música de fondo de las imágenes de su cabeza, acompañado por la voz de Hide alentándolo, prometiéndole una mejor vida, lejos de todo este desastre.

Llegó al número veintisiete y vio una luz de color naranja; luego fue azul, después verde, roja y por último, blanca. Todo desapareció, la voz de Hide, los colores, las imágenes, los números; el mundo estaba en completo silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Se quedó allí, consciente que nada de eso era su casa, que nunca volvería allí y los tiempos en que el sencillo placer de leer un libro era todo lo que necesitaba se habían ido; ya no había nada de todo lo que le importaba y poco a poco, el blanco se convierte en todo lo que ve, oye y siente.

Vuelve a abrir los ojos después de una eternidad, lo primero que siente es duda. Escucha una voz en su cabeza que se ríe constantemente, es divertida y graciosa; ve la imagen de un animado joven de cabello alborotado, mas no puede identificar quién es; pero siente una inmensa tristeza porque sabe que es alguien importante. Se lleva su mano al pecho, queriendo saber quién es y dónde está, algo dentro de él le dice que no quiere saber y le muestra la imagen de un cuerpo cubierto de sangre y una sonrisa de orgullo, murmurando con su último aliento un nombre que no alcanza a distinguir.

Se levanta de una camilla fría y dura, vuelve a ella enseguida al sentir un mareo. _Esa persona no está_, piensa y su pena por el desconocido aumenta. Quisiera saber su nombre, si tiene familia o quizá una novia, alguien que sepa quién es. No hay respuesta y se sienta en su camilla con un hueco en el corazón y muchas dudas en su cabeza. Al lado de su camilla hay un hombre maduro, de gafas y con cabello de color blanco. Su presencia es intimidante, aun cuando no se ha movido y tampoco muestra señales de querer hacerlo. Dice una única palabra, que suena lejana y que repite varias veces, hasta que se siente cálida y agradable.

—Haise.

Se siente como una cama suave y fresca, el metal frío y duro en su espalda, el pan recién horneado, una máscara en su rostro; se siente como el trinar de los pájaros en las mañanas, los cuerpos ensangrentados de personas que no conoce, los libros que quiere leer, un grito de agonía, una taza de chocolate caliente, un joven de cabello naranja cuyo paradero desconoce, un hombre adulto que le ha abierto las puertas a su nuevo hogar.

_Haise_, repite el más joven, moviendo los labios y sin producir ningún sonido, se rasca la cabeza, sacando una sonrisa que encuentra en algún rincón dentro de sí mismo, sabe que no le pertenece, pero es todo lo que tiene que ofrecer en ese momento; el hombre lo mira, curioso y hay algo en él que le dice que huya, que pelee; es una voz amable, cariñosa, que sabe que conoce, mas no le hace caso, porque no la siente como su casa. Es una voz que no le trae el más mínimo recuerdo y la ignora, enterrándola en el fondo de su mente.

_Haise_ es su nueva casa, el lugar donde se adaptará y vivirá, porque es todo lo que puede hacer. La imagen del muchacho ensangrentado con su sonrisa orgullosa no desaparece y se combina con la curiosidad. El hombre de cabello blanco no le ha quitado la mirada de encima, está midiendo cada una de sus reacciones y el joven quiere decirle algo mas no lo logra, sólo puede concentrarse en la sensación que le da la presencia de alguien mayor cerca suyo, alguien que parece fuerte y poderoso, que merece su admiración. Hay muchas sensaciones dentro de él, a las que se tendrá que acostumbrar para poder tener un confortable lugar para vivir; por ahora, empieza con dos de ellas: el hombre de cabello blanco, que le da seguridad y _Haise_, que le da una identidad.

Después, aparece otra voz.

—Eres un cobarde, _Haise_ —. Es un muchacho de su edad, que se acerca a él, susurrándole al oído, con una mano en su hombro y una sonrisa sádica, tan distinta a la otra.  
>—No —responde otra voz, una agradable, amistosa, tranquila—. Estás en casa, todo va a estar bien.<p>

Y el joven llora, sin saber muy bien por qué, deja caer una lágrima, luego otra, otra y otra más. _Haise_ está en casa, pero hay algo más… alguien, que se ha quedado en el camino, ha caído, con una sonrisa amplia y una mirada comprensiva; se ha quedado allí, impulsándolo a seguir y nunca volverá.

* * *

><p><em>Otras notas: <em>- El cambio de tiempo en la narración es completamente intencional, por si alguien se lo pregunta.

- Lo he pensado mucho últimamente, descubrí Tokyo Ghoul muy tarde, es muy genial.

- Un saludo de año nuevo, disfrútenlo mucho, siempre con responsabilidad.


End file.
